1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly relates to an electrical connector assembly having an electrical connector which is raised and for transmitting high frequency signal.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly generally includes a bracket and a D-Sub electrical connector retained on the bracket. The electrical connector defines a D-shape receiving space for receiving a plug in order to transmit low frequency analog signal. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received into the insulative housing and a metal shell enclosing a front end of the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a base portion and a mating portion protruding forwardly from the base portion. The insulative housing defines a number of rows of terminal passages extending through the base portion and the mating portion for receiving the terminals. The terminal passages are formed of circularity shape and disposed on the mating portion. The terminals include a fixing portion secured with the insulative housing, a contact portion extending from the fixing portion into the passage of the mating portion and a soldering tail extending out of the bracket to connect to a PCB. The contact portion is formed in an offset manner in both vertical direction and left-to-right direction. A plug would be clamped by the contact portion while the plug inserted into the terminal passages.
Another electrical connector assembly of prior art includes a bracket, a D-Sub electrical connector and a DVI (Digital Visual Interface) electrical connector both retained on the bracket. The DVI electrical connector is positioned under the D-Sub electrical connector, and can not meet some specific requirements of users.
Each of the two D-Sub electrical connector is raised by the bracket refer wherein the two prior arts. The D-Sub electrical connector is applied widely than the DVI electrical connector before. If the bracket designed raised for the DVI electrical connector, It's structure would be designed difficulty and requires high manufacture technology because the number of the terminals of the DVI electrical connector is too many.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.